Hybrid
by Peter Johnson
Summary: Ever since the begin of the summer after the war with Gaea, Percy and Annabeth have been helping demigods get to camp. However, this routine gets destroyed when an adult half-blood needs help with her child: a hybrid demigod. With the help of the Hunt and some other allies, Percy and Annabeth begin the struggle against their newest enemy. Contains BoO spoilers.


**AN: This is based on some ideas that I have had since I first read TLT. I have seen some stories that have similar themes to the prologue and first few chapters, but the rest of the story will be fairly unique. I do not know how often I will be updating, but it should be once a week at longest. I also have some other ideas I have thrown around, so I might start a new story. If I do the updates might get less regular, but for the time being, It should be updated once or twice a week. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy (hopefully).**

Chapter 1: Prologue

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Artemis and her hunters were back in the routine after the war against Gaea. They hunted monsters constantly, though lately the monsters have been pretty scarce. The next month after the war was spent regrouping from their heavy losses at the hands of Orion and recruiting young maidens to join the Hunt. Artemis took each loss personally, considering she was stuck on the island of Delos with no one but Apollo for comfort when they were attacked. She lost Phoebe, her oldest hunter, along with about a dozen others. After a month of mourning, they began hunting again, cutting down more monsters than ever before, powered by revenge for the fallen.

Presently, it was June of the next year and the Hunt was tracking Lycaon and his pack. The Hunt had escaped them in the war, killing about half of the pack, but Lycaon had always gained back his wolves quickly. They were in the backwoods of northern Louisiana at the moment, heading west. It was a clear summer night, with the terrible humidity making the 90-degree evening twice as bad. The moon was shining, giving an eerie light to the coniferous forest through which they were hiking.

Artemis's lieutenant, Thalia, went over to Artemis and said, "Milady, we estimate that we are about a half-mile from the pack. "

"Good we shall attack them now," Artemis replied.

Once they were within attack distance of Lycaon's camp, Artemis gave the signal to charge. The group of about two-dozen girls clad in silver burst into the clearing, arrows flying. The fight started out well, but after about ten minutes of intense battle, Artemis looked up to realize that a little more than half of her hunters had been knocked out. The rest, however were incapacitated or disarmed, being kept in place by the wolves' growls. Lycaon transformed back into his human form, with his human-skin garments and stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, it seems that our little Huntress here can't even defeat an old enemy. My newest mistress has done well. We are more powerful than ever, and we will finally topple Olympus, once and for all!" It was only then that Artemis noticed the dark outline that seemed to make the wolves glow in the moonlight.

Lycaon continued, "Hand yourself over, Artemis, and swear on the River Styx that I will let your hunters go, free from harm. Try anything, and we will bite each and every one of them, turning them into werewolves." Artemis faced a problem: he couldn't just hand herself over to an unknown enemy, Lycaon's "mistress." But on the other hand, without her Hunt she would be devastated. They were like her sisters, her reason to live. She had to admit: she was scared.

She continued her thinking until she heard a soft twang of a bowstring and the seven wolves surrounding her captive hunters dissolved simultaneously, a flaming silver arrow imbedded deep into the coat of each, which was virtually impossible. Artemis then heard another sound from a bow, and four more wolves dropped dead. Artemis regained her senses and threw a throwing knife into a stunned Lycaon's shoulder, knocking him back. She then pulled out her bow, firing three quick arrows into his chest, dissolving him into golden dust.

When she turned around, Artemis saw the eight conscious hunters with their bows drawn, pointed at a hooded figure. "Who are you?" She asked.

The figure chuckled, showing he was male. He decided to mess with Artemis and differed from his usual voice when he said, "I am the one who cut down the wolves. I can't turn down helping a friend."

"Then how do I not know you?"

"Let's have an archery competition, and then we'll see if you recognize me."

Artemis was thoroughly offended now. First he acts as if they are old friends, then he challenges her, the goddess of the Hunt to an archery competition. "I can defeat any male," she replied, her voice laced with venom.

"So be it."

After the wounded were taken care of and the camp was set up, the hunters set up two targets one hundred yards away and each participant was given ten arrows for their quiver. Artemis assumed her usual stance, and the stranger took an identical one, raising some eyebrows. Thalia commenced the competition, and the two archers began firing rapidly. Artemis hit the target with each arrow in a near perfect formation, but the hooded man fired his arrows in the textbook definition of a perfect formation, the fletching of each arrow overlapping. Thalia and three other hunters went to assess each target and came back pale.

"The m-male won," Thalia said timidly.

To say Artemis was outraged would be an understatement. She then yelled, "Impossible! No male could ever defeat me in archery! He must have cheated!"

The hooded man just chuckled, "I'm feeling the love for sure." He was given a glare as a reply.

Artemis sneered, "Are you my brother's son. You have the attitude to match."

"You are closer than you think." He replied, putting his hand on a hunter's wounded arm. Before the hunter or Artemis could protest, he sent a blast of energy into her arm, closing the wound. He then spoke, saying, "However, my parentage lies elsewhere.

Thalia went up to the man and shouted in her usual fiery attitude, "Then why do you wear a hood? Why is your parentage a secret?" She then gave him a fairly powerful shock. The man, however, was not affected.

"It will take more than that to hurt me young one. I am more powerful than you think," was his reply.

Artemis drew her bow and pointed it at the stranger. "I don't know who you are or who your parent is, but I am going to take you to Olympus unless you reveal yourself as a known ally."

The man decided to speak in his normal voice when he said, "It pains me that you could not recognize your own son." He then dropped his hood.

**So there's chapter 1. As you can see, I'm not the best 3rd person writer. Most of my writings are usually in the 1st person POV. Also, I don't have Percy and Annabeth in the story yet, but they will enter about halfway through the next chapter. The main plot has yet to begin. The whole purpose of the prologue was to introduce you to a new character and give a hint at the new enemy.**

**I could also use some help with some OC names. I already have their parents and personalities worked out, but I've always been terrible at thinking of names. I could also use some names from Ancient Greece for immortal OCs. PM me or review with ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
